1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems and methods of delivering amplified power to a target.
2) Description of Prior Art
High power radio frequency (HPRF) systems propagate radar signals at high power from a source to deliver energy to a target. Conventional HPRF systems often use a single frequency radar gun to transmit signals through the atmosphere before delivering energy to a target. These HPRF systems are limited in range to less than one kilometer due to geometric dispersion and air ionization. Geometric dispersion reduces HPRF signal intensity in proportion to the square of the distance from the source. In addition, air ionizes at high signal intensities and is known as blooming. Blooming occurs at approximately one megawatt per square centimeter, thereby inhibiting propagation of the radar signal. Therefore, use of a single frequency radar signal is ineffective in overcoming geometric dispersion and air ionization associated with propagating high power to a target. Hence the energy delivered to a target by a single frequency radar gun is constrained by energy loss at long ranges and by energy input at short ranges.